A Prisoner Of History
by YellowBrickQueen
Summary: Regina and Daniel had a child, They planed to run but cora had other plans. To escape cora's abuse regina cast the curse, addicently sending her daughter to oz. In Storybrooke, a new girl at henry's school has a thing for red slippers, Henry's got his suspicions a to who she is while regina has her own. Mentions of abuse in certain chapters.
1. All Sins Must Be Answered For

**NOTE: I do not own OUAT, I wish I did! ****Regina's daughter is mine, however her fairy tale charcter is not.**

**This story is 95 percent AU, it takes place in SB before the curse is broken and flashes between present day at FTL some 11 years before the curse breaks.**

**Any grammer mistakes are my own, so I apologize now if my spell check autocorrects something wrong. Someone requested I write this story so I thought I'd give it a go with an intro piece here, and I may add in a storybrooke chapter so that you can see how it will flow. There are mentions of torture and abuse in some chapters. If anyone is interested in this story at all please let me know with review and I'll see about continueing.**

_Summary: _**This stroy centers around Regina's life, the trials she faced and the love lost at the hands of her abusive mother leading up to her casting the cruse. Discover why Regina is the way she is, and how a new visitor in story brooke can change everything. **

~FAIRYTALE LAND. 13 YEARS PRELUDING THE CURSE~

Regina winced as the dank water engulfed her mangled hands. A swirl of pus and blood from the cracks in her swollen fingers tainted the already murky wash bucket. The cool water felt good against the heat radiating off her tired body. Oh how she longed to soak in a basin of cool, crisp water, relax her muscles and give in to her restlessness. The thought of fresh water caused Regina's already parched throat to burn with the desire for a drink. If only she could have a sip, just one. If only she could rest for a moment. No rest would come for Regina, and this she knew all too well. The sound of heavy tin clanking beyond her barricade caused her to lurch away from the bucket. She must not be caught faltering from her work. What she had once called her home was now her prison. Pain was her punishment. Regina had sinned and with sin brings shame, to Regina and to her family. For that shame Regina was paying the ultimate price.

She drew in a ragged breath, forcing her heavy eyes to focus on the task at hand. Looping the thick material through until it formed the last neat little square in the wicker basket. Regina knew she must inspect it carefully for if there was the slightest of an imperfection her mother would be furious.

With a dreaded sigh Regina brought her to her lips; she'd given up on using her nimble fingers long ago. She no longer had the strength to rip any sharp splinters from the baskets. Her teeth felt like mush from her lack of nutrition, still it was all she could muster to bite down on the basket and tear away the sharp edges that remained where she's woven its end, her eyes stung as water threatened to poor over them.

Regina cried out in pain as she felt the crimson liquid seep from her gums. 'I've had enough!' She thought as she threw the basket against the wall and drew her knees in to her shaking form as she cradled herself against the wall, sobs emanating from deep within her chest.

The taste of blood made her stomach churn. Her raw ankle burned against the cool metal trapping her in this place. She was no longer a person; she was reduced to being chained to the wall like a filthy animal. She had been forgotten by the outside world. A victim of her own mother's abuse, her father had turned a blind eye to her treatment. She had never felt so alone, and yet she was not alone at all. The child within her would most certainly not allow her to forget. Her hand moved to her rounded belly, the movements of her child filled Regina's heart with love and brought an ever so delicate smile to her face even in her weakened state. Tears poured from her eyes as she caressed her stomach lovingly. In an almost inaudible voice she seemed to try and sooth the child within her. "I'm so sorry..." She hiccupped through shallow breaths. "I'm so, so sorry... I've tried so hard to protect you from her... I love you so much..."

Regina was woken by the sound of the wooden door creaking open. Her bloodshot eyes met the gleaming light of a torch. Regina had to squint as she raised her hand above her forehead in an attempt to shield her eyes. It was then she caught sight of the darkened figure looming in the doorway.

"Mother?" Regina's throat cracked from disuse and strain as the figure came closer, it appeared to be holding a brass dinner tray in one hand and a goblet in the other.

"You insolate girl!" Cora screeched while dumping the boiling contents of the goblet over Regina's head. Regina let out a blood curdling scream only to be met with the back of Cora's hand.

"Mother please!" Regina begged, shivering from the shock of the liquid which now stung her entire body. "Please... stop this... I beg of you..."

Cora couldn't resist smirking as she bent down to her daughter's level. "My dear, it is you who has left me with no other choice." Cora laid her hand on her daughter's clammy cheek.

"You yourself can stop all of this right now darling... sweetheart." Cora beamed down at Regina, seeing her body so tired, her spirit so broken. Surely now she would relent and come forth with whom she had laid with.

"All you have to do... Is tell me the name of the peasant who fathered this abomination." Cora smoothed Regina hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Tell mommy, won't you dear? I promise mommy take care of everything."

Cora's words came out so sickening sweet it made Regina want to vomit. "I don't know mother! I've told you again and again I do not know! I was in the woods, a hooded man attacked me! I lay with no one! I am not at fault... And this child is not an abomination, mother!"

Regina was seething at her mother's remark. How dare she call her own grandchild an abomination? Regina had known much cruelty in her life... but this was a side her of mother even she could not fathom. This woman was evil.

Regina placed her hand before her stomach protectively as Cora's grim became cold and ice. "You silly, silly girl. You think me to be a fool? Do you!" Cora's grabbed Regina's chin roughly, forcing the girl to look in the eye.

"NO!" Regina tried desperately to break her mother's hold on her. "

I don't know his name mother… please… you must believe me! What more must I do to show you this. For months you've treated me as a slave seeking an answer I do not possess! I have never known his name nor shall I! I beg of you please stop this!"

Cora's fingers dug in to Regina's chin as she shoved her back.

"Enough! You will cease this nonsense at once!"

Regina's frail body was thrown against the wall full force at the flick of Cora's hand.

"You're just as stubborn as your father… Still... in time he came to see I only had his best interests at heart." The words poured out of Cora's mouth like velvet venom while Regina withered in pain.

Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. "Mo..mother..please.." Regina's back arched forward as a stinging pain ripped through her spine.

"You must learn, my darling pet... that it is in your best interest not to fight me..." Those words would live on in Regina's mind for many years to come... one day they might even ensure her freedom.

"I'll ask you one last time Regina, who fathered that child! Name your forbidden lover! You know what awaits you of you hold your tongue with me."

Regina had made up her mind the very moment she had learned she would bare the child of the man she truly loved with all her heart that no one must ever know his name or of her love for him. It was the only way she could protect him. He was not of noble blood and would be cast out, banished from the kingdom for sleeping with a princess of her stature, worse yet if her mother knew… Regina couldn't bear the thought of losing her love more the thought of her child to be fatherless.

Regina looked Cora in the eye at that moment, her face pale and tear stained.

"I don't know who it is mother."

Regina gave her most convincing look of innocence when she in fact knew all too well the answer.

"Suit yourself Regina..."

Regina's clothing was torn from her body, only a tattered white underdress was left clinging to her thin bruised body. Regina looked around wide eyed as the leather straps enclosed her hands and feet, pulling her in all different directions. She felt as if her body would be ripped apart.

"This hurts me... more than it hurts you dear."

Cora threw her hand back and then forward in a lashing sequence, though Cora held nothing in her hand Regina felt every sting of the leather against her skin. Regina's screams echoed throughout the chamber until she had no energy left to scream. Her limp form swayed as it hung on the wall. Blood seeped down her arms, through her raven tresses, trickling its way down her torso where the rivers of blood met in the pool beneath her aching body.

Regina hung there for the better part of four moons before she roused in a bought of dizziness, The smell of her own bodily fluids turned Regina's stomach, The sight of the blood pooling from between her legs was too much, She turned her head and wrenched all down her hanging form. The nausea ceased to pass, if anything it grew worse in the passing minutes of her wake. Regina knew she had to get herself free from the straps binding her; the problem she faced was not being able to feel her hands nor was she able to lift her aching head. She was completely helpless in this moment. Regina had the feeling she had been left for dead. "So this is how it feels... to be broken...to be weak… to be helpless... to die..." She spoke so softly not even the rats at her feet could have heard her. As if her speaking held some magical quality her crimson coated wristed slipped through the binds and her body hit the cobble stone floor with a thud, her forehead splitting open as it met a sharp stone.

Regina's eyes burst open as pain ripped through her abdomen; this pain was different from her mother's pain. She could feel her insides spreading, tearing with each ripple of pain. "The baby."

Regina griped her stomach, curling in to herself as the pains continued to tear through her mangled form. She let out a blood curdling scream that could have frightened the bravest of nights. She tried desperately to push herself up with one hand but fell miserably; she had to get to the door.

She clawed her way towards it, inch by in stone by stone. Her nails ripping from their beds, causing more blood to dampen the floor and slow her journey. Regina fell short three feet... She couldn't will herself to go any further, the pain was unbearable, she turned herself on her side, spreading her sticky legs.

She had to relieve the pressure she felt burning in her loins. Blood had soaked her gown in minutes, hot and sticky clots bubbling out of her. Regina was afraid not only for her life, but for her babies. Regina was terrified something was wrong... that her baby would die.

"Somebody help me!" Her screams bellowed through the halls. She lay curled on her side, one hand between her legs, the other squeezing her stomach as she withered in pain. "Help me! Help me...god… oh god... somebody..."

Regina's pleas of agony were halted by Cora, who gave Regina a blow to the mouth. Blood oozed from the right side of her upper lip, torn open by Cora's ring. Regina looked up at Cora desperately, her hand reaching out to her.

"Help me... please...mother... please..." Regina's vision was hazing, she felt as if she was floating in and out of her body

. "All sins must be answered for..." Came the mocking tone of her mother, who clasped her hands together, shaking her head as she left Regina laying there to fend for herself.

It was only when Regina was sure her mother was gone that she dared call out for her lover, for her child's father, who she so desperately wished has his arms around her at the very moment.

"Daniel..."She cried... "Daniel help me… oh god…" She pleaded to the walls and to the gods above for relief... for her freedom... for her child's life.


	2. Operation corba

**Hi guys, I just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews. You've gotten my creative juices flowing. Here is the next chapter as promised and I will be adding a few more tonight. As always if you want me to continue** **just leave a review. Any suggestions are also welcome. **

**Xox**

~StoryBrooke~

It was 7:48 am and Henry mills was running down Main Street, his book bag slouched on one arm and his book of fairy tales tucked away under the other. He was headed in the direction of the school.

"Hey!" The tall brunette shouted as henry's oversized book bag plowed over the diner sign.

"Sorry!" Henry called over his shoulder.

He had to make note not to stay up past eleven thirty on a school night searching his story book for clues on who the next storybrooke resident might be. So far he had pinned all of the crucial characters but there were still plenty of inconsistencies. It was an old book after all.

"Hey look, it's the mayor's kid!" Henry was doubled over by the water fountain trying to catch his breath before the bell rang, the last thing he needed was his teacher calling his mother.

"And Look! The little baby has his book bed time stories." Two rather large boys approached him.

'Oh no' Henry kept his head down 'No. no please not today.'

Henry stumbled as they took turns shoving him back and forth.

"What story you and teacher reading today baby?" One grabbed the book away from henry and began to flip through it.

"Hey, give that back!" He tried to go around the two but they had him cornered.

"You want it, get it yourself!" The taller one held the book up so that henry's finger tips just grazed the book when he reached for it.

"What's the matter kid? Can't reach?" Henry cured the fact that he had been smaller than most of the other children his age.

"Stop!" Henry dove for his book as the tallest sent it flying through the air. All of the children giggled as henry pounced on top of his beloved book.

"What's going on out here?" One of the older teachers eyed the two with curiously as to why henry mills was currently laying face first on the floor.

"Ahh nothing Ms. Bubble."

"There will be nothing going on for you two after school today if you don' get to class." She stood in the doorframe with crossed arms. This woman meant business.

"Yes ma'am!" the boy's both scrambled leaving henry lying on the floor where he had landed moment s before.

'Good going henry, you really did it today.' He sighed. 'At least the book is safe.' He told himself.

"Are you alright?" Henry could see a pair of brown weathered shoes standing at the tip of his nose, and a hand extended forward.

"Ah, yeah." He took her hand and together they managed to get henry back on his feet again.

"Thanks." Henry smiled; his eyes followed the hand until his eyes met her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"I shouldn't imagine you would, my aunt and I just moved here." She smiled, and strangely enough henry felt like he'd seen it somewhere before.

"You moved to storybrooke?" Henry looked at her curiously. Strangers didn't come to Storybrooke. Ever. That could only mean one thing… she had to from the enchanted forest.

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't have?" She asked, seeing how strangely the boy was acting.

"It's just that we don't usually have new-

You know what, forget it." Henry extended his hand. "I'm Henry Mills, Welcome to storybrooke."

"I'm Talaria, Talaria Yellowstone." Henry smiled.

"I've never met anyone named Ta-Tal-ar-rya before." Henry was determined to say her name correctly despite his serious struggling.

"Its okay henry, most people can't say it either. " She giggled. "It's kind of medieval, it means rain or something."

"I like it, it's cool." He insisted.

"Thanks"

"I better get to class." Henry headed off in the direction of the fifth grade classrooms.

"Wait! Your book."

Henry spun on his heel at the thought of almost leaving it behind.

"Is this what those boys were teasing you about?" She gestured to the book in her hand.

"Yeah." Henry kicked the tips of his sneakers together.

"_Once upon a time."_ She recited the title. "A book of fairytales?"

'_It's more than just a book' _Henry wanted to tell her.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because this book is different... it's special."

"How do you mean?" The book looked ordinary enough to her.

"This book is about all the characters from the enchanted forest, and how they were cursed..." _'To this town by an evil queen who happened to be his adoptive mother. Also that they had no recollection of their lives before the curse.' _He mentally added.

"That's certainly a new twist." She was certain she never head that one before.

'_She doesn't believe me either.'_ Henry sighed, reaching for his book. A pulse of magic coursed out of the book causing both of them to jolt. Henry staring intently as the book while Talaria was looking form their hands together on the book, back to henry, and back to their hands.

"Henry what are you doing out here in the hall? Class started fourteen minutes ago."

Henry blinked, turning towards his teacher. "I-" His teacher cut him off when she noticed the girl beside him.

"You must be Ms. Yellowstone, our new student!" Talaria nodded her head.

"I'm Ms. Blanchard. I teach the fifth graders." She reached for the girl's hand.

"You'll be in my class; it's just down the hall on the left." She smiled warmly as she pointed them in the right direction.

"Henry will show you the way, won't you henry?" She gave him a little nudge.

"I am sure she could use a friend." Ms. Blanchard beamed, her hand resting on henry's shoulders. If anyone needed a friend it was henry. He had always has trouble when it came to making friends. Seeing him walking down the halls alone every day and eating by himself hurt her heart. She was determined to get him on the right foot with their newest arrival; so far they seemed to be getting along nicely.

Ms. Blanchard had sent henry to his seat and was currently standing beside Talaria at the front of class.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our newest student, Talaria Yellowstone. She and her aunt moved here from-

"Kansas." Talaria added.

"From Kansas last week, I want you all to do our best to make her feel right at home here."

Talaria gave her best smile as 13 pairs of eyes seemed to stare right through her.

"Welcome" they said in a quiet unison. Talaria couldn't help feeling like a circus exhibit with the way they all stared at her. She was wearing a white collared silk blouse under her school regulated Blazer and plaid skirt the school had so graciously sent over. Her hair resembled a pixie cut, although it was a tad thicker and her bangs hung in a swoop to the side. It wasn't her hair or her uniform they were staring at. It was the white frilly socks and dust covered brown hoes that caught the attention of everyone aside from Ms. Blanchard.

"Would anyone like to ask Talaria a question?" she put her arm on the girls shoulder. "Maybe about Kansas or what she likes to do?"

Talaria could see the burning desire in their eyes. 'Please don't' she silently begged 'ask me about anything, anything but the shoes'

"MS Blanchard?"

"Yes Lacey, what would you like to ask talaria?" Just as she's feared the girl was pointing directly at her tattered shoes.

"Why is she w-

At that moment talaria clicked her heels together softly and a gust of wind burst through the room clearing the contents of everyone's desks.

"That's strange" Ms. Blanchard said mostly to herself. "I don't recall opening the window this morning." She shook her head and closed the window. "Okay class settle down." She bent down and picking up her grade book and various other items.

"You can sit next to henry."

She motioned to the empty seat to the left of him. Talaria had never been happier to sit down in her entire life. Something about being on display had always been unsettling to her, and she could still feel eyes wandering over in her direction.

"What was that?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

"You mean the wind?" She asked innocently as she fished in her bag for her composition book.

"Not the window." Henry grinned. "That thing you did." He smacked the heels of his sneakers together. "You did it and then all of this happened. "

Talaria gasped. 'He saw' her face flushed.

"It's just a nervous habit henry." She quickly regained her composer.

"You call all of this a nervous habit?" He did have a point, seeing as how everything in the class room was in the process of being put back into its place.

"Henry it's hard to explain."

"No it's not you have magic right?" He had a knowing or rather a hopeful look in his eyes.

"How do you know about magic?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"And when I grabbed the book earlier, that thing, it happened because you were holding it too..."

"You didn't answer my question henry." Her brow raised in anticipation.

Henry let out a deep sigh; she was tougher than he thought. He knew if he wanted to know more about her ability to use magic and how she ended up in storybrooke he would have to tell her about the book. If he told her about the book then that meant…

"Henry what are you doing?" She watched as he sunk down in his chair until his body slipped onto the floor. "Get down here!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her down beside him. "This is top secret, no one can know about this, especially not my mom. Do you understand?"

"I don't u-

"Do you understand?" A certain edge appeared in his voice as he asked her again.

Talaria nodded.

"Good because I'm making you second in command."

'Second in command?' she wondered. "Of what?"

Henry motioned for her to be lookout. She reluctantly glanced over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before giving henry the go ahead to reveal what was buried deep in his bag.

"This" He held out the book, her brow furrowed as she read the gold trim.

"I'm second in command of a book of fairytales?"

Henry couldn't help but grin. "Oh you have no idea what this book holds. Everything inside actually happened, this isn't make believe talaria." He leaned in closer. "The signs are all around us."

"What does the book say exactly?" She scooted closer to henry while he opened the first page.

"Everyone here in town, is really from the enchanted forest. The evil queen cured them here 28 years ago, and they don't remember who they are."

"If she cursed them all to this world, why don't they remember who they are?"

"Because that's the point of the curse, it wasn't just to take away their homeland, it was to take away their happily ever after's"

"And if they don't remember who they are, they won't remember to hate her or use magic against her…" Talaria finished.

"Exactly."

"How horrible." Talaria shook her head. "She took away everything they ever loved.. What possessed her to do such a thing?"

"I don't know, that's what I and Emma are trying to figure out, that and to break the curse."

"Who's Emma?"

"She's my real mom, I'm adopted." He explained. "Emma is the daughter of snow white and prince charming."

"She knows who she is?" Talaria was starting to get a little confused.

"No, she was abandoned as baby because she came through in the wrong place when the curse was cast."

Talaria nodded in understanding.

"Like you." He added.

"Me?"

"You must be from the enchanted forest too... only you don't remember who you are."

"What makes you think I'm from the enchanted forest?" She asked.

"How else would you have crossed the town border?" Henry smiled at her "We don't get visitors here... ever. Emma was the only one to come to town. She could cross through because she was one of us... The fact that you're sitting here beside me now can only mean one thing, you're meant to be here talaria." Henry assured her. "Didn't you say you moved here with your aunt? Maybe she knows something."

Talaria looked back at the book as he mentioned her aunt. "She's not really my aunt henry." Talaria leaned back on the desk behind them. "I just call her that because she's taken care of me all my life. I don't know who my real parents are." She confessed quietly.

Henry's eye lit up. "See! I told you that you were from the enchanted forest. You must have just gotten separated from your family on the way over. I'll help you find them, don't worry. "He smiled her way as he clasped the book in his hands.

"As much as I'd like to believe your theory, the fact that I'm 12 and the curse was cast 28 years ago leaves a lot of room for questioning. I'd be as old as your mother now if I came through when everyone else did."

"No one here has aged a day since the curse." He started to flip through the book. "Don't worry Talaria, I'll figure out who you really are." Henry was intent on it as he began skewering the pages once more.

"You really think I'm in this book?" All her life talaria had this aching feeling that she didn't belong in the life she was living or the shoes she was wearing, not that her aunt wasn't a good person, she just wasn't her mother or her father for that matter. She'd been in storybrooke all of 3 days and she somehow felt a distant closeness to this town, to the people in it.

"Henry it's hopeless, I'm not in there." She said as he flipped through the last couple of pages.

"Your page must be missing, a lot of them are, and it's an old book." He tried to his best to console the girl beside him. "Look, you have magic and no one else does, that's gotta mean something."

"Yea something." Talaria was at a loss. "The fact that I was so important that my page conveniently disappeared."

She sniffled as she tried to contain the steady flow of tears. She turned opposite of henry when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we will find it. I promise. You not being in the book just means you were destined for great things and they didn't want the evil queen finding out about it." Talaria smiled at henry's kind gesture, she hadn't ever had a friend like him before.

"Evil queen? Wait... you said everyone in town was transported here from the enchanted forest... Does that mean she's here too?"

"Yep." Henry sighed.

"Who is she then?"

"Unfortunately she's my mom."

Talaria's eyes widened.

"My adopted mom." He continued.

"So you're telling me your adoptive mother who is really the evil queen just happens to be the mayor of Storybrooke?"

Henry didn't expect her to believe him completely, it was a bit cliché.

"So she's controlling the entire town just like she wanted, keeping everyone from their happiness. No wonder you have code names... "

"Bingo." He winked "So are you in?"

"If I am second in command does it mean I get a fancy code name?" She grinned.

"Of course!" Henry winked.

"Then I'm totally in, and just so you know, you sold me at no one but members of the enchanted forest can cross the town border. The evil queen as your adoptive mother was just the cherry on top." She giggled.

"Welcome aboard."


	3. The Gift of a Name

~FAIRYTALE LAND 13 YEARS PRELUDING THE CURSE~

Henry was beside himself with worry as he paced the length of his wife's chambers in his striped nightcap. He couldn't bring himself to rest knowing Regina was suffering in the dungeons below them. His wife however didn't seem to be concerned in the slightest. She was nestled under the satin sheets, her long hair flowing freely to the side in a loose braid while she thumbed through her spell book casually.

"Cora can't you do something?" Asked Henry, when he could no longer block out his daughter's screams of agony.

"What exactly would you like me to do dear?" She asked in a monotone voice, as if oblivious to Regina's screaming.

"Help her Cora; Regina is not strong like you." Cora looked up at her husband, strange of him to be standing up to her like this, coward that he was.

"What Regina needs, is to be taught lesson. A lesson on what nesting with fifth will cost you. I will not tolerate disobedience from that child, not after all I've worked for." Cora chided, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Henry was tired of his wives little games, His daughter was suffering down the hall henry intended to put a stop to it. "Now you hear me Cora, I've stood idly by and bit my tongue, but don't you think this has gone far enough! She said she didn't know the name man who fathered the child, perhaps she doesn't? His name is beside the point, Cora! My daughter has suffered enough and I will not allow it to go any further. You help her Cora. "

The words came out like cotton as henry swelled the dry lump in his throat; He had never been so forceful with Cora. He had learned long ago it was best to keep silent and head down to her, Yet here he was facing the one he most feared. It was almost exhilarating. Cora found it quite amusing that henry showed so much devotion for Regina, pity really. His weakness for their daughter would be his own downfall.

"Would you stop that dreadful wallowing about?" Henry's pacing infuriated her to no avail. "Come here to me you imbecilic idiot!" Cora sighed; thumbing her finger between two pages she brought the book to her lap while she motioned henry to her side.

Once there Cora looped her hands around the collar of his nightshirt. "Do you really think I would let Regina die Henry? When I have worked all of her life to ensure she was fit to be a queen? I'd hardly give all that up on account of Regina's girlish fiasco with a commoner from the village square. Childbirth is not a hasty task; it was not long ago I endured the act of bringing a life into this godforsaken existence in poverty mind you. I will step in when I am needed henry. In the mean time I want you cease your piddling about over Regina. I don't care what you do as long as you occupy your time in a manner that is not so utterly distracting. It's going to be a long night, no use fretting about for hours on end." Said Cora, whose tight hold on Henry's night shirt ceased momentarily, henry, knew the discussion was closed by the glint in Cora's eye.

He had gotten his answer and though he wished he could be with Regina now, holding and soothing his daughter he would have to live with Cora ultimatum, he silently prayed Regina in the time after the child's birth, a fate still undecided by his wife.

"Yes...Dear...I'll go and prepare Regina's chambers... if that be permitted my dearest?" Henry waited expectantly for her approval as he kneeled before her.

"Yes Henry. That is a wise idea, indeed." With that statement Cora once again returned to her book while henry curried off into the black, candle in hand.

While lighting crackled in the twilight sky surrounding the mills home three figures could be seen moving though the open archways at haste. Cora's midnight black cloak dipped beneath her feet as they approached their destination, her husband henry a half a step behind, cradled Regina to his chest in a gesture of comfort to his antagonized daughter.

Hot tears had welled up in Regina's raw eyes, while she gnawed at the cloth binding her mouth. Another deep pain has cascaded its way through her lower abdomen. Soon enough Regina's room came into view and with a Cora's swift nod the doors burst open before them.

"Put her on the bed." Said Cora, having removed her coat and was not rolling up the selves to her night dress.

Henry peered down at his daughter as he lay her gently down. The flush in her tear stained cheeks alarmed him.

"Cora I think she's feverish. Should we send for the village Chiurgeon ?" Asked henry, warily, his cool hand resting on Regina's boiling temple.

Cora came to stand beside him, her gaze fixated on Regina.

"Feverish?"

Cora held her hand over her daughter, the heat radiating off Regina could have brought the water basin on the bed side table to a boil.

"She will suffice henry, but we haven't much time. We have to cool her down." Cora had a glimmer or worry in her expression as she pulled the gag out of Regina's mouth and tossed it to henry.

"Dampen this and put it to her head." Henry looked at the withered piece of cloth in his hands, soggy from his daughter's tears, crimson from her festering lips. Had it all really come to this.

"Now henry!" Cora smacked the side of his head, shaking him from his state.

"Yes dear." He said, plunking the cloth into the basin and bring it down gently to Regina's temples.

Her eyes burned so that her vision was blurred, she could barely make out her mother's figure as she knelt before her,

"Regina.. Regina I want you to listen to me. You must bare down now. For you sake and for the same of the child. Do you understand me?" Regina mustered a feeble nod, pushing herself up on her elbows.

Her breath hitched and she lowered as another pain radiated deep within her loins, hunching forward she moaned through clenched teeth as she pushed through the pains. Her white knuckled twisted around the bed sheets, she had been at her task for what seemed like an eternity.

Her sweat drenched body heaved as she struggled for breaths between the brutal pains. Never in her life had Regina experienced a hurt like this. She was certain she wouldn't live through it.

"Mother I can't.. I haven't the strength.." Regina protested as Cora gave her the latest nudge to push. Her head bobbed back as she hunched over on her father.

"Regina you must push onward! Now you silly girl! The child is almost here!" Regina's eyes were beginning to close when Cora's hand pierced her cheek, lulling Regina from her stupor.

"Regina, do you want your child to die?" Cora's words ignited a spark in her, her knee's shook as she drew a shallow breath, her damp raven locks matted at the nape of her neck stuck to her arms as she spread her legs further in an attempt to relieve the infants pressure.

Regina wailed as the child's shoulders mutilated the remains of her purity, freeing it's self from her at last.

Regina allowed herself to collapse on her father as the child cried out, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Cora held the squabbling infant in her arms, wiping it down with linen.

"What is it?" She inquired, a sweet smile forming on her lips.

Regina didn't know what possessed her to laugh, but something about her own child's cries brought tears of joy and hearty laughter to her tired body. "A girl.. " Cora huffed, swaddling the baby in a blanket.

"A girl." Regina said, allowing the joyous news to sink in.

'Oh Daniel. A baby girl..' She thought to herself, oh she couldn't wait to share the news with her love.

"Pity really… I was hoping to send the infernal being to the work houses.." Cora's words tore at Regina's heart, leaving a hole that would never quite heal itself.

"Work houses?" Henry asked unknowingly, Even he had not been informed of this notion.

Suddenly Regina was terribly nervous, watching her mother cradle her daughter so close, too close for Regina's own comfort.

"Mother.. Please.. Give her to me. Give me my baby." Regina struggled to sit up, her breathing weathered, she held out her arms longingly.

"All in good time. " Said Cora, standing beside basin with the infant dangling in one arm. Regina's heart skipped a beat at the thought of her mother drowning her daughter.

"Nooo!" Regina leapt from the bed, clinging to the wall as she limped slowly towards her mother and her child, her legs gave way under and she fell at Cora's feet.

"Mother please.. Please don't hurt her! Please.. Take me just don't harm her, please!" Regina begged, pulling on her mother's night gown.

"Oh Regina… What a disappointment you have become.. A disgrace! Look at yourself, look!" Cora chuckled smugly at the full length looking glass before her wayward daughter.

"Throwing yourself on the floor and pulling at my skirts like a heathen pleading for your child to be spared from… a washing? Honestly Regina… You've continuously made a fool of yourself in my presence. I raised you better than that.." Henry cut Cora off as he knelt next to Regina, his arm around her protectively.

"Cora! She is our daughter!" Cora tilted her head at the sight of her husband and daughter before her.

" Now you have something to say? After you left your own daughter chained to the wall?" Cora questioned mockingly. "Look at you.. You look like a pair of beggars. You disgust me.. I should have known you'd be just like your father.. Gullible.. Naive.. Weak.. And about the most regrettable thing I've ever had to endure. I'm ashamed to call myself your mother."

Regina's face scrunched up as the tears came bubbling to the surface. How could a mother treat her own child so coldly.

"Mother please..I only want to see my baby...give her to me.. I beg you." Regina lowered her head to the ground in one of the lowest forms of begging that could be offered.

Her mother had not heart, no heart at all.

"Enough! I will not stand for any more of this crying! You will dry your tears and get back bed. I shall send for the chamber maid for your washing, then you will proceed to rest until you are suitable to make outside acquaintances.. As for the child.."

Cora looked at her granddaughter the way no loving grandmother would.

"I suggest you conjure a suitable name for a girl."

Regina blinked through her tears, who was this woman standing before her?

"What?" She stared blankly at Cora, wondering if her weakened state has caused a delirium.

Her mother was swaying back and forth, lulling her child. "A name Regina, what one answers to when called upon."

Cora's lips curved into a half grin as she glanced down at her cooing grandchild once more. Regina sniffled, rubbing away the tears from her eyes

"Oh mother I knew you would have a change of heart once she was here.. I just knew it.. Oh mother please.. I want to hold her so badly." Regina's eyes were glued to the blanket in Cora's arms.

"If you must, but first in to bed." Cora gave Regina a stern look, nodding at the large bed.

"Yes mother." Regina mustered a small curtsy to her mother before her father scooped her up in his arms.

Henry took a ragged breath as he watched his daughter's restless eyes fall upon her new daughters face.

'How can you be so cruel Cora?' For henry could see through what his daughter could not. The worst was yet to come and how he dreaded it.

Regina's heart was racing as her mother approached the bed, reluctantly handing her the infant. Regina's whole world before tonight has suddenly become so meaningless at the sight of her daughter's face. "Oh… she's beautiful.."

She had eyes like the sea , Daniels eyes. Daniel.. Oh how Regina wanted him to share this moment with her, a single tear dribbled over her eye before she could stop it, still she had managed to hide it from her mother.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this baby. Your daddy was supposed to be here with us now. We were supposed to be far, far away..' Regina stroked her daughter's rosy cheek lovingly, her eyes exploring her daughter's thick tuff of dark auburn hair.

" I've waited such a long time to see you darling.." Regina could no longer contain her sheer joy as she brought the baby to her chest.

"Mommy loves you so much." Regina whispered, placing a soft kiss on her child's head.

She could have sat like this for days gazing at her infant if Cora hadn't been standing over her shoulder.

"Regina, I think the child needs to be nursed ." Cora cleared her throat indicating for henry to make his leave.

Regina looked down lovingly at her daughter.

"Do you?" Her voice now an octave above normalcy.

Regina inched out of her soiled gown, maneuvering the baby so that Cora could clean her exposed breast.

"She's a natural." Cora observed, watching her grandchild suckle away at her mother's breast.

"She is, isn't she?" said Regina, her free hand moved to caress her daughters back.

"Have you thought of a name?" Regina nodded without taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Dorothy. Dorothy Gale." Regina had known Daniel was fond of the name, it had belonged to his late mother. How he adored that woman, Regina couldn't think of a more perfect name. Now all she had to do was convince her mother she would obey her every wish, until she was strong enough to get to Daniel.

"Interesting choice, why may I ask?" Regina shrugged.

"I've always been fond of it." She lied smoothly.

"It's suitable enough. Wise of you to choose that name."

Regina swapped arms with her now sleeping daughter, covering herself

"Thank you mother.. For helping birth this beautiful angle, for allowing me to keep her."

Cora brought her hand to her chest.

"My dear, I think it's wise not to get so..attached." Cora extended her arms, intending Regina pass the child to her.

"Why shouldn't I? She's my daughter." Regina moved Dorothy to her chest, her hand shielding the baby's face from her mother.

"You daughter? Don't be absurd! I never said anything about letting you keep her Regina, I offered you the chance to give her a gift. One thing from you, to her.. As an old friend once did for me. What kind of mother would I be if I let you have that child. The child of a commoner and you fit to be a queen, you think I would let you throw your life away on account of her?" Cora chuckled at the thought.

"I don't want to be a queen, I want my daughter! A simple life mother is all I've ever yearned for . I was never cut out to be a queen, that's your dream not mine.. I beg of you.. Let me be myself for once! Don't take her away from me. "

Cora shook her head in annoyance.

" You give her to me, don't make this any harder than it already is."

If looks could kill the daggers in her eyes would have mangled Cora that very instant.

"You.. You can't have her! She's my baby mother!" Cora summed her cloak with a flick of her hand.

"Why do you always insist on being difficult Regina? When will you learn going against me is not in your best interests?"

Cora cupped Regina's tear stained cheek before she evaporated into a cloud of purple.

"No.."

Regina searched her empty hands, feeling all over her body for the child she was clinging to only moments ago.

"NO! Noo! Dorothy!" Regina thrashed at the bed, hiccupping as she gasped for air.

"Dorothy! Dorothy! Bring her back! I Bring me.. My. Baby.."

Regina 's body rattled with sobs as she lay in the middle of her bed, her knees curled tightly to her chest, arms wrapped around her body.


End file.
